Lee May
Character Synopsis Lee May Known as "Silent Magnum" and number 3 of "Five Faculties", as the alias implies, she uses all kind of firearms against her opponent. Having lost her voice in a terrorist attack, she communicates with a small screen device (similar to an old phone) that she types in what she means to say. She's rather foul-mouthed for a mute character. As a child, her parents were killed in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Friederich Tanner, during which her throat was damaged as well. Taken in as a child soldier and abused by both her superiors and fellow soldiers for years, she was saved by Meteora and even Crawford himself, saying her "defilement" makes her beauty shine brighter. Joining Meteora out of gratitude, she fit right in, having already lost a sense (her voice). She eventually manages to come across Tanner as he's possessing the body of Edgar. Seeing her chance, she focuses on killing him above all else, chasing him into the reopened Water Sanctuary alongside Sasha. Once inside, after briefly serving as Sasha's Maria and being touched by how gentle he was (in comparison to the men that she's encountered before), Lee May falls deeply in love with Sasha but due to her muteness she can't express herself, nor does she decide to follow up on these feelings, less they distract her from her revenge. Eventually getting trapped in "the Ark's" effect, she sees a reality where not only are her parents still alive (and she lacks the scars or trauma from her time as a child soldier), but Sasha is her fiancé. Breaking out of that vision in time to intercept a mortal blow from Tanner striking at Sasha, Lee May silently considers how she would have liked to have that life with the "real" Sasha, but knows it couldn't happen. Before finally finishing off her arch-enemy Tanner, who was too damaged from previous attacks to avoid her and "out of possibilities". The explosion caused from Lee May's attack seemingly kills the both of them. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-B Verse: Seikon no Qwaser Name: Lee May, alias Silent Magnum Gender: Female Age: Mid 20s Classification: Human, Metorea's Faculty Member Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Master Markswoman (Can use any type of firearms), Power Nullification and Soul Manipulation (With the Sealing Bullet, Lee May can nullify a Qwaser's powers and block the flow of Soma, which is life force of females inside a Qwaser. This should also apply to non-Qwaser opponents), Explosion Manipulation (Via the Seraphm-engraved bullets), Resistance to Probability Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the Noah's The Ark, which can trap the minds of others into a reality of their own 'possibility', meaning that people are trapped in an eternal dream of their own desires) Destructive Ability: At least City Level (Effortlessly restrained Jita in their fight. Killed Friedrich Tanner, who was implied to have destroyed Joshua's and Jita's home village) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Sasha) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Ability: At least City Class Durability: At least City Level (Can trade blows with Qwasers on daily basis. Survived being impaled by Tanner multiple times at once, and stood still and alive enough to give him the killing blow) Stamina: High (Can fight Qwasers on daily basis) Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) Intelligence: Lee May is an accomplished gunner, having being trained on the art of marksmanship at the age of nine. Her mastery in said art had caught the interest of Metorea, one of the Five Faculties. Her mastery over marksmanship had allowed her to take on Qwasers like Jita and Joshua, making her a fearsome opponent Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her guns and bullet case, which she hides underneath her clothes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Speedsters Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Seikon no Qwaser